


i never called somebody mine

by trinasmendel



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, Falsettos - Freeform, Trindel, imtootiredtotagthisrnoops, literallyjustfluffagainbye, mendelweisenbachfeld, trinaweisenbachfeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinasmendel/pseuds/trinasmendel
Summary: “So... should we discuss what happened on Friday-?”Her heart raced and her cheeks turned bright pink.“Do we really have to?”———————————————-a part two to “lonely nights like these (you stumble into my head)”anyways have fun😛title from “Dontmakemefallinlove” by Cuco
Relationships: Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	i never called somebody mine

Trina knocked on the door softly, kind of hoping that he wouldn’t hear it and that she didn’t have to face the outcome of what happened last Friday. 

But soon enough, the door swung open in front of her and Mendel stood there awkwardly in the doorway. 

“Trina! Hello, do come in darling...”

She hesitantly stepped over the threshold, and took a seat in her normal spot of the couch. 

Mendel sat down next to Trina, which was unusual. She looked at him, confused. 

“So... should we discuss what happened on Friday-?”

Her heart raced and her cheeks turned bright pink. 

“Do we really have to?”

“I think so-“

“Okay then.... let’s do it.”

They sat there in silence for a few moments.  
Mendel turned to Trina. 

“I just wanted to let you know that I-“

Trina placed both of her hands on his cheeks and kissed him, almost knocking him over in the process. Once he had regained his balance, he placed one of his hands on her waist. She shivered under his touch, like always. There was just something about the gentleness of his hands, softly laying upon her like she was a fragile object who could shatter at any given moment. 

He ran his other hand through her hair, then slid it further down so it was resting on the small of her back. She sighed against his lips. 

He pulled away quite suddenly, which scared her. 

“Oh god, oh god- I’ve gone and ruined it all again, haven’t I? I’m really sorry, so sorry-“

He lightly pressed a finger against her lips.

“Shhhh, Trina,” he whispered. 

She kissed him again. She set her hands on his shoulders, and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled them impossibly close. 

It was Mendel who pulled away first this time. 

“It might be too early to say this, but, I think I love you, my dear.”

Tears sprung to Trina’s eyes. 

“I think I love you too.”

He wiped the tears from her face and she laid her head on his shoulder. She softly placed her hand in his, and he brought it up to his face and placed a small kiss right in the center of her palm. They held onto each other like their lives depended on it. 

They stayed that way for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading sjsjsj
> 
> also thanks to megan for forcing me to write a part two oopsies


End file.
